A Change In The Winds
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: The curse has been lifted! But how could it have not been lifted for one person...? Rated for sexual...er...references, and some language. PLEASE read! First shot at POTC fanfic!


A Change in the Winds  
Chapter 1 

A/N: Short chapter. Only a taster. I just had the idea for the beginning, and branched off from there. I hope that beginning part isn't too disturbing lol. I don't even know if I'll finish this...I'll let the reviewers decide.

The room was dark. Smoke from nearly burnt out candles swirled around, caressing the blankets, the bed, the unlocked door...

"You really are quite good at this, Captain Sparrow."

"Please. Call me Jack. I'd think with the both of us being as close as we are, you should at least call me by me first name." The woman giggled, her spidery fingers moving over his shoulders. The one thing the author might inquire is how she could endure the smell...? The man hadn't taken a bath in years...

"Savvy?"

"Perfectly savvy, _Jack_."

"What!" Jack lifted his head in the direction of the door. Another woman was standing there, as angry as a taste of pure red rum.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sylvia, I hope to stay in contact - " he spat out hurriedly, and slipped down under the covers to come out the other end and begin gathering up and putting on his clothes.

"Oh, no! You're not getting away with it this time!" the other woman shouted. Sylvia curled her fingers around the blanket and pulled them up to her neck, trying desperately to keep a low profile.

"I do apologize, Gloria, but I'm going to have to." Jack pulled on his boots, and stood upright, as Gloria stomped smack in front of him, grabbing his collar.

"It was she who did it! I swear it on my life! I have absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"Nothing to do with this? _Nothing to do with this?_" She threw him hard against the glass window. "You're the one doing it!"

"I'm afraid we hadn't gotten that far yet." Jack gazed out the window and down. Cobblestone...

"You _pig_!"

"That's the way a pirate does it, m'love." he gave a most charming smile, revealing his oh so despicable set of teeth. Gloria, disgusted, turned on her heel to face Sylvia. "And _you_! Fooling around with my fiancee in such a way!"

"I would like you to know," Sylvia began, moving ever further under the blanket, "That your fiancee has a very nice way of - "

"Thank you, Gloria, that'll be all," Jack said, trying not to panic.

"Shame on you! Shame on both of you!" _Click_ "I'm afraid, Jack, that the wedding is - " She turned to face him, but the lock on the window had been unfastened, and the glass rattled around in its frames as it was thrown around by the wind. Gloria hurried to the window and looked down the street, where  
a horse was clopping down the road, pulling a trailer full of hay.

* * *

_Smack_. Jack looked down into his empty glass. Three years. It had been three years and he hadn't heard from them. Surely they'd have gone the full hike and had a baby by now. He shook his head. How could a man get someone so quickly? And resist the temptation of another someone? 

"Great job, Will." Jack lifted his glass up, and slammed it back down, his voice raising. "Great _bloody_ job." People in the tavern turned their heads in the man's direction at his sudden outburst, grimaced at realizing who he was, and turned away.

"Jack!" Jack rolled his eyes, groaning. "I knew it was you! One thing about old Jack Sparrow, he knows how to throw a temper tantrum. E's a _really bad egg_, 'e is." A fat man plopped himself next to Jack, throwing an arm around him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow to you," he mumbled, thrusting the intrusive swine off of him.

"Of course. Do pardon me. I'd had to call you that for six years...of course until I became Captain of me own ship."

"Yes, _of course_. And what did ye name it, lad? _S.S. Flyin' Great Roach?_ Or maybe..._Sir Fifty-Two Maids in One Night?_" Jack angrily dug in his purse for more money for another glass of rum, but found he was short. He wasn't very much delighted to meet up with a back-stabbing crew member from years back, or to lose his fiancee; all in one night. This, in fact, required about twelve more glasses. The crew member let out a great laugh, and could barely keep his ass on the seat. Jack let in a breath of air and looked out the window on the opposite side of the room, and up at the moon.

"I'm the one who oughta be sayin' that ter you!"

"Yes, well. Not all of us who do it that way drown the woman he started with in order to let go for another one." The man ceased his laughing, and the excess skin on his face drooped into a frown. "How goes the wedding, Jack?" He asked, his teeth drawing together. Why was he staying after having something like that being brought up? Did he want something?

"The wedding's fine. Going just fine. Do excuse me." Jack stood up, and began making his way to the door, but the fat man rose as well, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Jack..." Jack turned around. "There are others within the...ring of...you know what...who've been sayin' things."

"Sayin' things? May I inquire as to what kinds of things?"

"Sayin' things about..." The man pulled Jack into a dark corner, and wheezed, "_The curse_."

"The curse has been lifted, Galimo. Now, if you would please - "

"Been lifted for us. But not for _you_." Galimo poked a heavily ringed sausage finger in his chest. Jack looked at it, then back to the Captain's face, a bit scared at first, but he composed himself instantly.

"I don't know who's been sayin' these things, but I'll tell ye to tell them I've taken walks in the moonlight as of late and haven't found meself in any sort of...decomposed state."

"I'm warnin' ye, Jack. Only warnin' ye." Galimo stared at Jack for a while, huffed, and began walking back towards his table. "Good luck with the wedding, Jack," he grumbled as he left. Jack nodded at his back, thinking. What was the man talking about? The curse had been lifted...

A/N: Reviews aweigh!


End file.
